


Greasy Cities Like Mine

by erijoonsbub



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2012 Loki, Death and stuff, Evil Loki, Gen, I hate it, I promise, POV First Person, So yeah, but no one will read it otherwise, but the rest is alright, he doesn’t do much, he kills some ppl, honestly i watched ultron before writing this, i kinda lost my flow halfway through, i mean i’m kinda spoiling it by putting loki as a character, it becomes messy and robotic, its 1:33 am, its good tho I promise, it’s short i know, lokis murderous and stuff, not loki or his army, or thanos for that matter, please stop me, sad stuff, so most of my inspo was robots, so sorry for that, very implied loki tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erijoonsbub/pseuds/erijoonsbub
Summary: Run or hide?Whatever you choose,he will find you.





	Greasy Cities Like Mine

Cold air surged through my veins, filling my lungs with the night breeze. As I trod through the marble streets I started to remember how empty the city seemed to be that night. On a normal night, this place would be lit up like a christmas tree, burning those bright, artificial lights into the constellations above. But strangely, it was the complete opposite then, the moonlight seemed to be the only thing illuminating my path. Normally, when I wandered around the city at night I could hear the laughter of the tourists spending their time and money in bars, clubs, casinos and everything else you would expect to be in a greasy city like this one. Normally, I could smell the stench of fresh alcohol and sex lingering in the air like stagnant water, but tonight there was no laughter, no tourists, no alcohol, no nothing. An absence of not only the people, but the life force of the city itself had somehow disappeared without a trace. 

It’s kind of strange how this place managed to live so brilliantly but suddenly disappear in the course of one night. As my feet stumbled into the town square I felt the dreadful silence flood my lungs in dry air, choking and suffocating me. My fist clenched tightly, nails digging into my palm as flashbacks suddenly surged through my head.

Deafening screams circled around me like chants. Piercing crimson lights plunged the city into madness as one more innocent body dropped to the floor. I cowered behind a crushed car in a mad hope to stay hidden somehow. Lips trembling, I slapped my hands over my ears and my eyes shut, but no matter what I did I could still hear the cries, still feel the pain. The entire city was drowning in fear and anguish and hopelessness, blood painted every wall. Sounds of my own terror spilled from between my lips, matching those around me.

I did not know why fate decided to choose me that murderous night, and I doubt I ever will. But I am a being of belief, and I believe fate does not choose carelessly. 

Feeling blood drip onto my skin, I shivered - who’s blood I did not know. My child-like escape from the insanity around had blinded me from my surroundings and I became vulnerable. I knew what was coming eventually, the threat of death was imminent, it was futile to fight against such power and blood thirsty creatures. Darkness covered my city and blood ran through the streets; bodies were dumped and left in piles on the side of the roads, the shadow of these people’s lives were now stained into the stones of my city. I knew what was coming to me - to us. But I did not expect fate to favour me the way it did. A presence loomed over me and I could almost see how the next moment was going to play. My life was to end so suddenly, so viciously, yet I could do nothing but sit and tremble. I did not expect the leader of this bloodbath to place their hand on my shoulder, gently. But they did. 

Eyes snapping open, I glared at the figure before me. 

“I’m terribly sorry.” he said.

”It must be a very painful memory.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry?


End file.
